what is this?
by crazyfangirlll698
Summary: recent fanfic idea I thought of. this is my take for Gemma and Harry's storyline at the moment. let me know if you think this should be an on going story. thank you. please review. x holby city


**SINCE **Gemma's last day at work, last day at seeing harry... she had been thinking about everything that had happened between herself and harry, and when she finally decided to forget about it and him her son just reminded her around 5 times a day, every day until she got the call... work wanted her back.

"finally" she muttered under her breath as soon as she got off the phone to ric. she was final going back to work.

"Finn!" she shouted and her son came hurrying in. he was with his bag in school uniform with a frown on his face.

"I can't find my books." he moaned lazily. I sighed and rubbed my head. I looked down at my scruffy clothes and slippers, then lazily moving towards my wardrobe I smiled at the sight of my work clothes.

**AFTER **I'd sorted out Finn and took him to school I rung work. the conversation dragged on with ric until he told me I was welcomed back next week. I was excited by this but as I put down the phone I started to get nervous like always. I had deleted harry number and all the memories and flashbacks I had been having were deleted from my mind. Even though me and harry hadn't shared a romantic relationship I was hurt as much as I was by my ex when he excepted me getting all the blame.

I just couldn't forget that feeling and his face as I was told I would be suspended for now...

* * *

**THE **following week came faster than lightning. I worked myself up for going back.. what was I going to do? what was I going to say to ric? to Hansen? to harry? It then became clear I couldn't bring myself to say anything to harry, if we were still on talking terms that is. I wouldn't ignore him but I wouldn't be his best friend, that was for sure.

I sat down with my coffee and cookie, ric noticed me and asked to take a seat. I nodded politely and listened as he told me the rules and guidelines. he told me to never bring Finn back instead for emergences etc. and that was it. He left me t my own thoughts until I heard Mary Clare's laugh as harrys voice ringed in my ears. I looked at my half eaten cookie and half drunk coffee as I heard them come closer.

"what do you want?" she asked still laughter in her voice heard. "coffee please" he replied "okay babe" she said. as I drunk my coffee I coughed up my drink as I listened in on there conversation. Mary Clare carried on and spoke to Lisa the waitress.

"Gemma? is that you?" his voice soft and quiet. I lifted my head and stared at his face. his lips turned up into a smile as I turned my head away in disgust.

He repeated my name and Mary Clare came to his side and joined in the conversation.

"Gemmaaa..." she said trying not so hard to show excitement. I smiled not so hard to show excitement either.

I stood up and nodded my head at the pair. Harry looked to his right to Mary Clare's delight, to then be told to fuck off in a polite 'prince harry' way.

"what?" I said in no hesitation as he raised her eyebrow.

He shook his head and smirked. "gem.."

"no harry!" I interrupted him mid- sentence.

"what's up with you?" he asked. I mean... seriously...?

"except from getting pissed off with you cause you kind of put my job in jeopardy and I got suspended.. not paid for weeks.. less food on the table for me and Finn.. oh, and did I say.. weeks?" I screamed but not so loudly.

"yeah, I know. sorry about that.."

"sorry? really? anyway.. what is it to you.. my feelings and opinion? not that you thought about me or the sick son of mine who you brought onto the ward without my word?" I said, getting angry.

"are you crazy? I couldn't stop thinking about you! and finn.." he admitted honestly.

he grabbed my arm but gently and stroked my hand with his thumb. I shook my head.

"you could of been thinking but acting.. no phone calls.. texts? no. nothing. seems all you have been doing is flirting with Mary miss slut bag while I have been struggling with a seriously ill son and depressed mother!" he pulled me to one side and kissed my forehead.

I pushed him to the wall and shrugged off his calls for my name as I poured my coffee all over him.


End file.
